


Wonder

by christchex



Series: The 12 Prompts of Christmas [3]
Category: Justice League (2017), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christchex/pseuds/christchex
Summary: Diana of Themyscira still wonders at the world.





	Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Wonder Woman at a playground

Diana of Themyscira still wonders at the world, even decades after she first left her island. The world had changed since then, but so had Diana. She was no longer naïve, no longer blind to the faults of man and to their violence. Yet, she still saw the good. She still saw the things that made all the fighting worth it. She still saw love.

Even now, as Diana Prince expert in Ancient Greek art and artefacts, Diana still wonders at the world. Her wonders are different now. Each new technological advance is a wonder of the life-saving kind. Each new hero is another wonder, proof that others believe in love and life the same way she does. It is both selfish and selfless, a willingness to fight and a willingness to sacrifice, the belief that in the end one person can change it all for the better. Even Bruce Wayne’s grumpy façade was a wonder, even if it was often an irritating one.

Now though, now she sits at the edge of a park in Paris and feels wonder at the children of the world. She was the only child on Themyscira. Even while in the world of man, she had few opportunities to get to know children. They amaze her. They are so small, so young, and yet they experience so much. They know the good in the world. They know the bad in the world. They know things that took Diana centuries to learn. Children are a wonder of their own, though Diana is starting to learn.

She knows these kids, the ones playing in the park. Most of them attend the art education program she runs through her department at The Louvre. She’s proud of her little program, designed to bridge the gap between art and general education, to bring her world to the children of this one.

Today is not a lesson day though. Today is a coincidence, where Diana chose to go for a walk and ended up in a part of town where many of her students live. She sat down to enjoy the late afternoon sun long before the students arrived.

They are here now, and Diana can hear them arguing. They are playing Heroes, and most are arguing over who gets to be Wonder Woman, boys and girls alike. Wonder Woman loves Paris, and Paris loves Wonder Woman in turn. Diana feels her heart swell at the thought.

There are too many of them to each be their own established hero, so the argument continues. Finally, one of her students glances over and notices Diana sitting there.

“Mlle Prince,” called one of the girls, Lea. “Can you help us pick who gets to be Wonder Woman and who has to choose someone else?”

Diana gets up and walks over to them with a smile.

“Lea, I don’t know if I could pick just one of you, there are too many of you! Why don’t you make up your own heroes instead?”

“You mean like a bunch of different Wonder people?”

“If that is what you all want, then why not? Or you could choose to be like Superman or The Flash.”

“-Oh! Can I be Wonder Girl?” 

“-I want to be the Bat Wonder!”

“-Wonder Boy? Wonder Man?”

“-Wonder Dog!”

Each of the children started to call out their desired Wonder names, eventually just adding “Wonder” to whatever they could think of. Diana could not keep the smile off her smile.

“Oh, I think Wonder Woman would love this!” She said as they all started to settle down. “Why don’t I show you some of the sword fighting styles from Ancient Greece, if you are all going to be part of the Wonder Family.”

The children cheered their agreement, including the two little boys who decided to call themselves ‘Wonder Bat’ and ‘Super Wonder’. Diana could not wait to tell Bruce and Clark all about it.


End file.
